The present disclosure relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus with a photoconductive drum, a developing device and a developer storage container is known as an image forming apparatus for forming a toner image on a sheet. The developing device has developer supplied from the developer storage container and supplies the developer to the photoconductive drum. Further, a technique is known by which a reservoir of the developer is formed in a developer conveyance path of the developing device and the developer flows into the developing device from the developer storage container according to the amount of the developer in the reservoir (volume supply method, leveling method).
In such a developing device, the developer storage container is attached from above. Thus, a developer discharge port of the developer storage container and a developer supply port of the developing device are both formed of openings open along a horizontal direction and arranged proximate to and opposite to each other. The developer discharged from the developer discharge port directly flows into the developer supply port.
On the other hand, to improve user operability in using an image forming apparatus, a developer storage container may be attached to a developing device along various attaching directions. Particularly, if a developer supply port is open in an inclined part of a ceiling plate of a developing device according to an attachment path of the developer storage container, a height to a developer conveyance path in the developing device differs between one and the other ends of the developer supply port.